The problem of preventing the undesired rolling movement of a wheelchair has been previously addressed as is illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 3,104,112 Crail 3,191,953 Aysta 3,226,129 McKinley 3,227,465 Massie 4,045,047 Buckley 4,453,729 Lucken ______________________________________
While all of the foregoing patents deal with the problem of undesired or uncontrolled movement of a wheelchair, they tend to be difficult or awkward to operate, are part of other wheelchair operating mechanisms and are, therefore, either complicated or difficult to install in a conventional wheelchair.
Applicant has focused on the concept of a simply installed and easily operated mechanism for incorporation in standard type wheelchairs as they exist today. In addition to being simple and therefore easily installed, the mechanism of the present invention is also designed in such a way as to be conveniently and quickly operable by the wheelchair applicant.